In the United States and in many other countries throughout the world, populations are aging at a rapid pace. For example, the percentage of Americans over the age of 65 is expected to reach 20% within the next 15 years. Occurrences of aging-related health issues are therefore likely to continue to increase, likely intensifying an already burgeoning public health crisis. The elderly population is known to experience higher rates most types of health-related ailments and conditions, including, but certainly not limited to, joint and/or musculoskeletal conditions such as osteoarthritis. These types of ailments bring about their own dangers as well as their own unique challenges when developing and implementing treatment protocols. For instance, osteoarthritis, like many other musculoskeletal conditions, is typically associated with symptoms that include weakening of the muscles, diminished motor function, and reductions in overall well-being. Left untreated, these symptoms gradually worsen, typically resulting in diminished independence and quality of life. At least partially responsive to this crisis, in recent years on efforts to develop viable non-pharmaceutical therapies to facilitate traditional treatment protocols for osteoarthritis and other joint and/or musculoskeletal ailments.
Aquatic exercise programs may be one strategy available to effectively ameliorate the symptoms associated with a variety of joint and/or musculoskeletal ailments. The buoyancy experienced while patients are partially submerged reduces gravity's effect on load bearing joints making water-based treatment not only more effective but also more enjoyable for patients. Further, water-based therapies may be effective in reducing patients' pain and fatigue while increasing endurance, muscle tone, balance, and power development. Research indicates that the enjoyment experienced during exercise programs may result in higher adherence, which may be an important advantage of water-based exercise regimens over their land-based counterparts.
Barriers to implementing water-based exercise programs remain, however. For instance, many within the elderly population have difficulty maneuvering even in shallow water environments as many have already experienced muscular degeneration. This can make efforts to remain buoyant tiresome and frustrating, amongst other things. As such, there remains a need to develop systems and methods for facilitating the implementation of aquatic exercise programs that may make these types of treatments more accessible and enjoyable, ultimately making them more effective.